caminos unidos
by huddyy
Summary: que pasara si Cuddy nunca opero a House y si llega recien a ser decana, basado en la temporada 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva en los fic, ojala les guste este **

Comenzaba la primavera en New Jersey y con esto traía cambios en el PPTH... su decano actual el señor Foxley jubilaba de su cargo dejando una gran curiosidad por quién lo iba a tomar. El Doctor Gregory House, era uno de los más complicados con la llegada de un nuevo jefe, ya que tendría que aprender a manipular a otro idiota narcisista…

En la despedida de Foxley, se encontraban todos los integrantes del hospital y se rumoreaba que llegaría el reemplazo del decano ese mismo día. Wilson estaba disfrutando del coctel hasta que llego House y como era ya habitual en él comenzó a burlarse de todos los ahí presentes…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?... Tú odias estas cosas… cuestiono el oncólogo apenas lo vio  
>-por dios Wilson, que clase de empleador crees que perdería la oportunidad de despedirme de la momia de Foxley?... decía sarcástico… -aparte nunca esta demás mirar a la enfermeras y sus trajes ultra ajustados que dicen ven y cógeme… guiñaba el ojo <p>

Wilson solo puso mala cara y siguió comiendo… por su lado, la curiosidad de House iba más allá, él quería saber quién era el nuevo decano, se había transformado en un puzzle su identidad, la curiosidad lo mataba… 

-hey Jimmy, tu estas en esa mierda de junta, así que tu sabes quién es el nuevo jefe, así que dime quién es?... alguna idea?... cuestionaba ansioso  
>-lo único que sé es que es una mujer y que trabajo en New York antes, no la conozco… decía un Wilson por demás calmado<br>-Wilson ni de chismoso sirves… un poco decepcionado de la respuesta

Foxley estaba dando su discurso de despedida… acaparando la atención de todos… excepto House que en ese momento poco le importaban los discursos y solo se limitaba a jugaba con su láser… Al finalizar el discurso…

-tengo el honor de presentar a todos ustedes la persona que tomara mi lugar, y estoy seguro que hará un gran trabajo, espero que todos la apoyen y pueda notar la disposición de ustedes; bueno sin más preámbulos les presento a la doctora Lisa Cuddy… decía con una gran sonrisa el decano que iba de salida..  
>La cara de House y Wilson se deformo y quedaron los dos helados con la noticia… <p>

-Wilson tu sabias que era ella?... cuestiono inmediatamente House  
>-no tenía idea House, estoy tan sorprendido como tú… decía aun incrédulo el oncólogo <p>

En ese momento hacia su entrada Cuddy… se veía esplendida con su cabello perfecto y su gran cuerpo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta…sin duda alguna estaba tan hermosa o incluso podría decirse más que hace algunos años… Cuddy comenzó su discurso mientras que agradecía a todos el recibimiento dado… se veía muy segura y tranquila hasta que vio a Gregory House… terminado el discurso siguió el coctel, continuo sin problemas… las personas conversaban tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que dos personas no dejaban de mirarse…

House no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Cuddy y ella tampoco a House, se comían con las miradas, azul con azul era lo único que veían ambos en la sala, hasta que Foxley se acerco a Lisa…

-Doctora Cuddy quiero presentarle a uno de los mejores doctores de este hospital pero el más grande dolor en el culo que existe espero que pueda manejarlo… sonreía

En ese momento House se acercaba a ellos…

-Doctor House… le presento a la Dra. Lisa Cuddy, espero que no le hagas la vida imposible a esta bella mujer… decía sutilmente

House la quedo mirando y le estrecho la mano mientras que Cuddy le respondió el saludo, ninguno dijo ni una palabra, hasta que alguien llamo a Foxley y este se disculpo para dejarlos solos, eso hizo que House iniciara la conversación…

-tanto tiempo sin verte Cuddles, ahora serás mi jefa interesante… decía un tanto burlón  
>-Para ti soy la doctora Cuddy y me respetas… con la voz firme, tenía que imponer respeto…<br>-Vamos lisa… tu sabes que esto es raro para ambos no lo compliques más…  
>-para mi eres un empleado más y punto, ahora dame permiso… mientras lo dejaba ahí parado perplejo ante esa nueva actitud…<br>Ambos se miraron con pena, rabia, dolor e incluso amor, Cuddy al retirarse fue a saludar a otros doctores… por su parte Wilson aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco a House… 

- qué te dijo lisa?... Wuuaaau no lo puedo creer ella es nuestra jefa, tanto años sin verla… decía casi extasiado…  
>-ella no es mi Lisa, cambio… yo la cambie… decía con un leve brillo en los ojos<p>

Minutos después se fue del evento, ya cansado del día más loco que había tenido en años.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Comenzaba un nuevo día para Lisa, y como siempre llego puntual a su trabajo, saludo a todos lo que se les cruzaban por delante con una gran sonrisa, al llegar a su despacho se puso trabajar rápidamente, estuvo así por una par de horas hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, lisa levanto la cabeza para ver al frente a Wilson, inmediatamente lo hizo pasar, la decana se para de su asiento y abrazo a su viejo amigo Wilson…Lisa, ayer no tuve tiempo de saludarte, estoy muy contento de que este aquí, te ves igual como hace 6 años atrás la decana responde ..Gracias Wilson, siempre tan caballero, bueno si tengo este nuevo trabajo que me llena de alegría y además esta es una ciudad más tranquila para criar a mis hijas, Wilson con su mejor sonrisa mira a la decana feliz de que esté de vuelta… Como están ellas, lisa ahora que estas acá vas decir la verdad? Lisa se pone algo incomoda… Wilson no tengo nada que decir, y si ya me has guardado el secreto 6 años no te cuesta guardarlo por más tiempo

El oncólogo solo solo afirma con la cabeza y dice…Ok, lisa tú sabrás lo que haces, espero que no te arrepientas y como están las niñas? Inmediatamente la decana sonríe…Bien, están grandes y lindas como todas niñas de 5 años y medio de edad; Isabel toca piano y Ema va a clases de Balett… Wilson queda mirando como lisa habla con orgullo de sus niñas… bueno tenían a quien salir o no… Claro que tenían dice lisa

Cuddy pone cara de nostalgia y Wilson se da cuenta y le pide disculpa, lisa le dice que está todo bien que no se preocupe de nada.

Cambiaron el tema de conversación varias veces hasta que llegaron a uno delicado… que le paso en la pierna? Mmm bueno el tuvo un derrame muscular y quedo así, tiene dolor crónico**…**Wilson se da cuenta que la mirada de la decana de cae…que paso con Stacy? Están juntos… No lo abandono, unos meses después del accidente, además antes del accidente ya no se llevaban bien, lisa él se arrepintió mucho de haberte dejado.

Cuddy se pone tensa y responde… Wilson eso ya no importa, pero me da lástima saber que lo dejo…el oncólogo sabe que esto es una tema delicado… Si, pero para él ha sido más difícil superar su propio error contigo, eso lo atormenta siempre y más ahora que te ve… lisa empieza a tener los ojos brillosos…yo no lo odio, solo que no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con él… Wilson con eso sabe que lo que tiene que decir…Ok, Bueno te dejo voy a seguir trabajando

Wilson salió conforme con la conversación con Cuddy, pero siempre tiene la esperanza que las cosas se arreglen y la verdad salga a flote. Lo que Wilson no sabía es que había alguien mirándolo al salir del despecho de decana

Wilson, llamo House y este se movía lo más rápido que podía, se puede saber que tanto hablas con la jefa…House, solo la salude, ayer no tuve tiempo y es mi amiga también

A lo que el doctor responde… aa, Jimmy pensé que querías entrar en sus pantalones, como ere boylove … -No hables tonteras dijo Wilson molesto…siguen caminado y house se atreve a preguntar … y se caso, vive sola, donde vive …Por que no le preguntas a ella mejor, déjate de molestarme.

House se quedo mirando como Wilson tomo el ascensor y rápidamente partió a du oficina a molestar a sus patitos.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al llegar la tarde, House resolvió su caso más temprano de lo común, así que decidió irse a su casa a tocar piano y tomar wisky , al bajar del elevador se topo con Cuddy, quien también se iba a su casa después de un largo día.

-Doctora Cuddy, se va a casa? Pregunto House al ver a Lisa a la salida del hospital…

- Si house me voy a casa y tú te vas emborrachar? Greg house sonríe ante la respuesta de su jefa y le responde …- Como me conoces cuddy.

Salieron juntos hasta el estacionamiento y house tímidamente se atrevió a preguntar… y..y cuddy donde vives ? lo queda mirando y le dice, eso no es asunto tuyo..Vamos cuddles solo hago conversación, lisa le dio su mejor sonrisa falsa y le dijo …en una casa vivo …House con un tono de poco amigos le dijo …Que humoristas estas hoy

Cuddy se sube a su auto y solo dice adiós antes de marcharse. House la queda mirando con una pequeña risa y decide seguirla, solo para terminar con su curiosidad.

Lisa cuddy, llega a su casa y es recibida por sus dos grandes amores, las dos niñas la llenan de besos y mimos.

Cuddy le dice que van cenar luego y que vallan alabarse las manos, en ese momento llega house a las afuera de la casa de cuddy.

House miraba desde afuera a cuddy quien se daba vueltas en la cocina y se fijo en algo que le llamo mucho la atención y eso era que lisa hablaba mirando para abajo. House decidió ir a tocar el timbre para ver qué pasaba en casa de su ex amante. Para la sorpresa House la puerta fue abierta por una pequeña niña (ISABEL) de pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado y con unos grandes ojos azules.

House queda sorprendido al verla y sin saber que hacer solo le dice… hola niña, esta cuddy

Isabe con cara de poco amigos le dice… acá no vive ninguna cuddy señor

Lisa escucho la pequeña conversación e intervino rápidamente…Isabel, anda para dentro y después vamos hablar las dos por abrir la puerta sin permiso , la niña solo le da una bella sonrisa a mi madre y le dice…l-Bueno mamá

Isabel sale corriendo por la casa y llama a su hermana Ema para q venga a jugar con ella, mientras en la puerta house solo miraba a cuddy sin decir nada…hatsa que cuddy rompe el silencio…Que se te ofrece House , el doctor aún helado por lo que acaba de ver …tienes una hija, afirma el nefrólogo… lisa algo molesta le dice …me seguiste hasta mi casa? Como te atreves …House solo la queda mirando y pensando de donde salió esa niña…-no desvíes y respóndeme cuddy, a lo que la decana le dice… Si house tengo una hija, inmediatamente house vuelve hacer una pregunta …Te casaste?

Lisa estaba muy nerviosa y molesta… no voy a responderte nada más ahora vete de mi casa le dijo la decana al doctor House…

En eso venían corriendo por el pasillo las dos niñas de la mano, llamando la atención de su madre, amabas niñas gritan, mamita ya vamos a comer tenemos hambre. House la quedo mirando con la boca abierta, ya no era una sino que eran dos y además eran idénticas

-son dos…. Dice Greg ….- sin son gemelas, ahora lárgate mis niñas me necesitan. Y con eso Cuddy cerró la puerta de su casa. Al entrar Ema queda mirando a su mamá y le dice; mami quien era ese hombre? Cuddy la mira a los ojos y con el dolor de su alma le dice; no es nadie cariño vamos a cenar.

House se va impresionado con lo que acaba de ver y enterarse, su lisa tenía dos hijas, pero con qué cara se iba enojar, si él fue quien termino la relación, solo que no entendía como su mujer tuvo esas dos pequeñas, en qué momento quiso ser mamá, estaba casada, que estaba pasando, decidió ir a buscar respuesta donde su fiel Jimmy.

House llega al departamento de Wilson al rato, y comienza tocar la puerta como un loco, hasta que Wilson le abre… y dice…-House que paso ahora? House muy molesto le responde….Tu sabias cierto? Wilson no entendía nada de lo que decía su amigo…Qué cosa? Eso molesto más a house…- NOOOOO Wilson no te hagas el idiota, tu sabias q lisa tiene gemelas.

Wilson queda plasmado, no sabe qué decir, solo asiente con la cabeza agachada

A lo que house le dice…Maldito traidor, Jimmy es muy feo mentir, no sabes que las mentiras pueden herir eso lo dijo en un tono muy sarcástico…Wilson sabia que este no era el mejor momento para dar explicaciones y solo tratar de arreglar las cosas diciendo…. Haber House cálmate, yo no tengo porque, contarte cosas de cuddy, yo solo sé que tuvo dos niñas, ni siquiera las conozco, aparte tu nunca preguntaste si tuvo hijos. Esa palabras fuero un golpe para House…- Ándate a la mierda, mal amigo .

Con eso House fue, a pasar una noche llena de alcohol y soledad.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

House llego pasado las 11 de la mañana al hospital y con una gran resaca, solo quería dormir y que nadie le hablara, pero para sus desgracia sus patitos lo esperaban con un nuevo caso

Cameron lo ve llegar e inmediatamente le hace un café, mientras foreman lo ignora y Chase comienza a leer los síntomas del paciente

H- para, para, cangurito, que acaso no sabes que el jefe primero toma un delicioso café antes de escuchar basura

Came- Alguien despertó de mal humor hoy…

H- Cállate y aceme ese puto café

Después de mandar sus lacayos a ser las típicas pruebas, se estiro en su sillón a dormir, hasta que fue interrumpido por su jefa.

C- House despierta, tengo estos papeles para ti, necesito que los llenes ahora

H. eso es todo jefa…pensé que me querías contar más de tu vida

C- House para, esto se está volviendo incomodo, tratemos de ser profesionales

Con esas palabras Lisa salió del despacho de House y se dirigió a la oficina de Wilson.

C- puedo pasar ?

W- Claro, lisa pasa

C.- sabes anoche llego House a mi casa y vio a mis hijas

W- Si así supe, llego increparme por no haberle contado

C- Me siento fatal por esto, pero sé que es lo mejor para todos

W- Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades

C- House no es una persona normal, para él segundas oportunidades no valen

W- Estas siendo muy dura cuddy, tienes que pensar que en esta historia hay tercero, no solo tú

Con esas palabras lisa se retiro de la oficina de Wilson para seguir trabajando, ya que había mucho que hacer por su hospital.

Al llegar a su casa, lisa habla con su niñera y esta le dice que al día siguiente no puede cuidar a las gemelas, porque, tiene asuntos personales que resolver, cuddy solo asiente y le dice que no se preocupe. Lisa llama sus niñas y le dice que tendrán que ir a trabajar con ella mañana, las dos niñas se emocionan y parte corriendo haber que se pondrán para ir con su amada mamá.

Cuddy entra a la pieza de sus niñas y les pregunta que hacen

Ema- Mamá estamos revisando que ponernos mañana, porque, tenemos que ser las más linda igual que tú

C- niñas ustedes ya son hermosas, lo que se pongan les quedara bien

Isabel- Mami queremos vernos como tú, es solo eso

Cuddy solo les sonríe a sus dos ángeles y las prepara para dormir, les cuenta una linda historia y besa a cada una en la cabeza, antes de cerrar la puerta Isabel llame a su mamá

Isabel- Mamita, nuestro papito ahora podrá venir a vernos, ya que estamos en otra ciudad

Lisa quedo helada, con la pregunta, sus niñas siempre preguntaban por su papá, y cuddy siempre desvía a el tema, no quería mentirles, pero tampoco quería hacerles daño, Isabel y Ema eran todos para lisa cuddy.

C- cariño descansa y después veremos eso, las amo

Lisa sale de la pieza de sus niñas e inmediatamente se pone a llorar, debido al dolor que le causaba el no poder responderle a sus bebes las preguntas relacionadas con su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Lisa Cuddy llegaba en la mañana con sus dos hijas, una cada lado de lisa, las niñas vestían iguales solo las diferenciaba los colores, ya que Isabel usaba un vestido rosado claro y Ema uno rosado oscuro, cada una con chapes y con una gran sonrisa. Al entrar al hospital todos quedaron mirando las tres cuddy ingresar, nadie sabía que la decana tenia hijas y menos gemelas.

Al entrar en su despacho Lisa, le dice a sus niñas que se tiene q portar bien porque, en el hospital hay mucho enfermos y les prohíbe salir de la oficina. Dentro de la mente de cuddy había un gran temor, y ese era que un tal doctor de mal humor la viera y comenzar hacer preguntas que la podría delatar.

. Al llegar House a su oficina, entro y escucho que Chase le comentaba a Cameron que vio a los dos hijas de la decana entrar al hospital.

H- hey canguro como sabes que son sus hijas

Chase- es algo obvio House no lo crees

H- ya paren de chismosear y vallan a buscarme un caso

House, se quedo pensado en esas dos niñas, que solo las vio por unos segundos y ahora estaban en el mismo edificio, esas pequeñas le causaban gran curiosidad, de donde salieron, cuáles son sus nombre y lo que más le preocupada quien era su padre.

Greg House decide hacerle una pequeña visita a su jefa, solo para poder capturar información de esas niñas y de la nueva vida de cuddy. House llega y entra a la oficina y mira todo con mucho cuidado, lisa tenia a sus dos niñas en brazos una en cada pierna y estaba revisando algo, cuddy trata de disimular su nerviosismo y solo le dice.

C- No sabes tocar la puerta?

H- no jefa, eso no me han enseñado, podrías darme clases intensivas que piensas y con eso le cierra un ojo

Lisa, solo da vuelta los ojos, y trata de no mirar más House, mientras la gemelas aún pegadas en la pantalla del computador, hasta que una se atrevió a decir algo.

Ema- mamy ese no es el caballero de ayer?

En eso Isabel levanta la cabeza y asiente dándole la respuesta a su hermana, ahora los dos miraban a house de manera interrogantes

C-si cariño, el trabaja en este hospital

Isabel- él también es tu empleado?

C- si linda

House no decía, nada solo observaba a las niñas, esa curiosidad por saber más de las gemelas crecía.

Ema, se presenta y le dice hola doctor, yo soy Ema Cuddy y ella es mi hermana Isabel Cuddy, primer dato para house son Cuddy, es decir no hay papá…En eso lisa se pone muy nerviosa y manda a las niñas a ordenar los lápices que estaba votados en la oficina.

House le dice a la gemelas, niñas un gusto yo soy Greg house el mejor doctor de este hospital, eso lo dice con una sonrisa de grandeza hasta que Isabel, le dice tú no eres el mejor, porque el mejor doctor de este hospital y del mundo es mi mamá.

Ema decide opinar y le dice, si mi mami es la mejor por eso es tu jefa

House queda plasmado nunca pensó que esas dos niñas podrían dar esa respuestas, como era que lo habían dejado sin palabras, cuddy le dijo a house para romper el hielo y doctor house que quiere.

H. Nada, yo solo necesito un caso, aún miraba sorprendido a las niñas

C. busca uno en emergencias

Y con eso House sale, y lisa puede respirar tranquila, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios cuando recordó lo que dijeron sus bebes que ella era la mejor, aún más que era mejor que House.

Al llegar el almuerzo, lisa va comer al casino con sus dos niñas, cuddy era una madre muy tierna y siempre tenía paciencia y ganas para responder las locuras que se les ocurrían a sus bebes. AL llegar a la cafetería cuddy compra tres almuerzos y se sienta a comer con las niñas, en eso llega Wilson quien se acerca a saludar.

W- Hola Lisa como estas? Creo ellas deben ser Ema e Isabel

C- Hola James, si ella son mis niñas

Ema siempre es la más sociable y le dice a Wilson yo Soy Ema Cuddy y ella Es Isabel Cuddy

W- bueno niñas yo soy el tío Jimmy

C- niñas él es u viejo amigo de mamá

Isabel- todos los amigos de mamá, son bien recibidos por nosotras cierta Ema?

Ema- Sip

C- siéntate James, ya que mis hijas le caíste bien

W- que honor comer con tanta mujer linda

Ema solo le sonríe e Isabel lo queda mirando como extrañada

Después de un largo rato y muchas risas, Wilson vuelve al trabajo después de haber compartido con las pequeñas Cuddy. El oncólogo caminaba por el pasillo del hospital tranquilamente hasta que un bastón le detuvo su andar

W- House que pasa ahora

H-Jimmy, donde estabas?

W-Almorzando

H-con quien?

W-Ya sabes que con lisa y sus hijas, nos estuviste espiando, que quiere saber ahora

H- Que edad tienen? Como son?

W- No se su edad, son dos pequeñas inteligentes y muy graciosas

H- Si e idolatran a cuddy !

Con eso Wilson se fue y House partió a su despacho, a ver como seguía en su caso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis

Lisa miraba a sus hijas dormir su siesta y mientras tanto se puso a recodar uno de los días más tristes de su vida.

_Lisa estaba sentada en su mesa de centro con ojos llorosos, mientras Greg miraba por la venta. _

_C- Greg no puedo más, trato de saber cómo llegamos a esto y no sé lo que ocurrió_

_H- Solo que esto se acabo…no quiero verte más llorar_

_C-Como quieres que no llores, si me dices que conociste a alguien y que estas confundido, me engañaste? _

_H-No lisa, no te engañe, prefiero decirte la verdad antes de comerte un error_

_C-El único erro es que sigamos juntos, tú ya no me amas _

_H-Yo te amo, solo que estamos mal y estamos muy vulnerables_

_C- en la cocina esta tu maleta te puedes ir con quien quieras_

_H-No quería llegar a esto, pero será lo mejor para ambos, solo que creo que deberíamos despedirnos como corresponde…_

_House se acerca a Cuddy y la toma por la cintura besándola tiernamente, lisa solo le dice, si despidámonos como Corresponde, se fueron a la recamara aprovechando su última noche juntos. _

_Al amanecer House se va y solo besa a cuddy en la frente, y le dice perdóname por esto y con eso sale del departamento que compartió con lisa durante 5 años. _

Solo corría una lágrima por la mejilla de Cuddy, después de recordar la noche que procreó a sus hijas, además esa fue la última vez que lo vio hasta llegar New Yersi.

Por su lado House también se puso a recordar uno de los días que acabo con su vida.

_Greg House estaba en una cafetería leyendo unos casos médicos tranquilamente y eso se acerca una mujer bonita y le pregunta si podía sentarse con él. _

_H- Claro que te puedes sentar es un lugar público, lo que es yo ya me voy _

_La mujer solo miraba y atiende a decir, que amble, bueno mi nombre es Stacy, solo quería sentarme porque esta todo ocupado. _

_H-OK, comenzó de nuevo soy Greg House y mi novia es enferma de celosa, así que si te ve arranca _

_S-Ok, pero solo quiero sentarme no te hagas ilusiones_

_Con eso comenzaron una pequeña charla, intercambiaron teléfonos por si algún día House necesita un abogado y con eso se termino la conversación. _

_Al llegar su casa House entro muy silencioso para darle una sorpresa a Lisa, pero esta no estaba en casa; solo había dejado una nota que decía: _

_Greg, tuve que ir al hospital hay unos problemas con unos informes, no me esperes llego tarde, adiós, cariños Lisa_

_House tiro la nota al suelo, y pensó otra vez me deja por su amado hospital, cada vez es menos el tiempo que pasamos juntos… _

_House en eso ve el numero que guardo de la mujer con la que converso en la tarde, lo queda mirando y decide llamarla para salir por unas copas… Y así es comenzó una amistad entre house y stacy, la cual de apoco empezó a ser más intensa. _

House dejo recordar, porque solo le traía rabia y dolor, haber dejado todo por su egoísmo. 


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Después de haber estado recordando como arruino su relación con lisa, house decidió ir a pasar las penas a unos de sus bares preferidos…Al llegar al bar el mozo le trae un wisky antes de que él lo pida, ya era conocido en el bar y era mejor atenderlo rápido ya que su mal humor daba miedo.

Al pasar las 10 de la noche, comienza una intensa lluvia y para mal de house andaba en su amada moto…cuando sale del bar estaba muy borracho y no sabe qué hacer, solo se sube a su moto y se dirige a un lugar sin destino. Al detener ya mojado completamente se da cuenta que está afuera de la casa de Lisa Cuddy, llego ahí por instinto como quien busca algo que se le perdió. La casa estaba a oscuras y house no lo piensa ni dos veces y golpea muy fuerte la puerta…toc, toc, toc….En eso apárese una furiosa cuddy y lo queda mirando y le dice…estas borracho ándate de mi casa… a lo que nefrólogo le dice uuu! Doctora cuddy como va dejar que un lisiado y borracho se valla solo en moto y más aun con este clima, House pone cara de cachorro y lisa lo deja entrar a su pesar.

House al entrar al casa observa todo con mucho cuidado, se dio cuenta que lisa tenia la casa decorada de manera similar al departamento que compartieron juntos hace 6 años atrás, house también observa a la decana que llevaba un ligero un piyama de seda el cual le resaltaban las curvas, house solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era y cuanto aún la amaba.

Con la bulla y los fuertes truenos Isabel se despertó, la niña miro a su lado y Ema dormía plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de nada, la péquela Isabel escucha ruidos en la sala decide levantarse a mirar. Cuando la niña llega al comedor ve que su mamá trata de acomodar al doctor House en el sofá. Isabel tenía todos sus rulos en la cara y andaba con un piyama de osito color rosado y en su mano derecha traía su tuto que amaba con todo su ser, sin ese tuto no era nada en las noches. La niña los queda mirando y dice mami que pasa, porque está aquí el doctor house…cuddy mira su hija y le responde Isabel cariño por qué estas despierta? Tienes miedo por la lluvia cuestiona la decana y la niña solo asiente con la cabeza…cuddy como buena madre la manda acostar a su cama y le dice que va al tiro, que solo acomoda a house y va por Ema así dormirán las tres juntitas, con eso la niña se va corriendo por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su madre.

House mira a cuddy y le dice, bien jefa tendremos una piyamada yupi ¡ la decana lo queda mirando y no sabe si reír de lo que acaba de decir o enojarse con él..Buenas noches House dice Lisa antes de ir a buscar a Ema y acostarse con sus niñas.

Al pasar unas dos horas, Isabel aún estaba despierta, ella había heredado de su padre los problemas para dormir, la niña se movía por toda la cama hasta que despertó a su mamá. Lisa mira a su bebe y la acomoda cerca de ella, cuddy dormía al medio de sus dos hijas, tenía una en cada costado…Isabel llama la atención de madre ya que se pone jugar con su pelo, cuddy le dice hija trata de dormir, a lo que niña responde mami no puedo, porque no conversamos de algo lindo, cuddy solo le da un sonrisa a su niña y acepta la oferta en eso despierta Ema por la bulla y queda mirando a su mamá y hermana y pregunta que paso, cuddy rápidamente responde que nada y que vuelva a dormir, Ema se levanta más arriba y besa a cuddy en la mejilla y le dice mamá ya no quiero dormir, a lo que cuddy da un suspiro esta noche se iba desvelar.

Mientras tanto House se despierta muy mareado y necesitaba vomitar, con ayuda de su bastón se levanta para ir al baño de visitas de cuddy hace todo lo que tenía que hacer y vuelve al sillón pero antes se detiene en el pasillo a las fuera de la pieza de Lisa, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que podía ver q Cuddy tenía a sus dos hijas abrazadas, era la escena mas linda que había visto nunca el corazón ya se le salía de la boca, House se afirmo en la pared mientras escucha una pequeña charla de las tres cuddy, aún no distinga a gemelas, pero sabía que una era más fría que otra y mostraba indiferencia mientras la otra era más sociable y amable … Isabel le contaba a Ema que estaba el doctor House en el sofá durmiendo, con lo que Ema mira a su mamá con cara de por qué esta acá, lisa solo le dice a las niñas …el doctor house esta acá porque su moto se averió y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte así que lo deje pasar…cuddy odiaba mentirle a sus niñas pero no les podía decir que llego borracho o si no las pequeñas se podían asustar…Ema se acelera cuando escucha que House tiene una moto…mami tiene una moto que genial es él… Ha House afuera de la pieza solo le apareció una sonrisa en sus labios…lisa queda mirando a su bebe y solo asiente con la cabeza, Ema vuelve hablar y dice mami el tiene los ojos más lindos del mundo…House afuera ya no podía más sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar estas niñas algo provocaban en él y eso era increíble…Cuddy mira a Ema y le da una gran sonrisa y le dice así que te gustan los ojos de House con eso lisa solo comienza a reír…pero Isabel tiene una opinión diferente y comienza a decir que su papito debe tener los ojos más lindo y es más genial que el doctor, con eso ha Greg House se le partió el corazón, sintió tanto dolor de no ser el padre…aunque aún no descartaba nada, ya había escuchado suficiente así que decide volver al sofá, con eso cuddy manda a las niñas a dormir y solo queda pensando si supieran sus niñas que su famoso papito esta en el sofá borracho quien sabe porque…lisa se acomodo y se puso a descansar ya que tendría una larga mañana..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al comenzar la mañana en la casa de las cuddy, el primero en despertar fue su visitante Greg House, quien estaba con una resaca de aquellas…House va a la cocina se comienza hacer café y buscar comida en el frio tranquilamente hasta que es sorprendido por una pequeña voz que lo saluda…Hola, doctor House la pequeña estaba aún con piyama y su pelo enredado… con una manito se corría el pelo para atrás de carita…house pensó que era una de las escenas más linda que había en el mundo, era ver a esa pequeña despertando…la niña comienza decirle a house con una risita…apuesto que no sabes quién soy…house ve la niña y le dice así que niñas quieres jugar adivinar cuál de la gemelas soy he…la niña solo asiente con la cabeza y comienza reírse…bueno dice house debe ser Ema, porque eres la que más habla y porque tu hermana ayer usaba piyama rosado y el tuyo es morado, con eso house sonríe con su cara de victoria…

En eso momentos llega Cuddy la cocina y dice buenos días a House, este solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras lisa manda su hija acostarse y le informa que le llevara la leche a la camita. Con eso la niña se va y quedan solo en la cocina House y Cuddy, se transformo en un silencio incomodo al principio, el nefrólogo observaba como lisa preparaba la leche de sus hijas mientras aún estaba en piyama…el silencio fue roto cuando cuddy decide preguntar qué paso anoche para que llegara así a su casa, lisa comienza decirle que él no puede volver hacer algo así, ya que ella ahora tiene hijas y responsabilidades y su deber es proteger a las gemelas …mientras lisa hablaba Greg solo pensaba si él podría ser el padre esas niñas, pero no le calzaba que lisa se las ocultara, por que haría algo así… House interrumpe a cuddy cuando le pregunta la edad de la niñas, la decana quedo helada no sabía qué hacer y menos que responder…Vamos lisa que edad tienen…porque quieres saber House, deja a mi hijas lejos de tus juegos y obsesiones , eso lo dijo ya con un tono de ira…la decana fue salvada por la campaña cuando las gemelas comenzaron a gritar que querían su leche…con eso lisa se va al dormitorio a llevar el desayuno a sus hijas pero alcanza a escuchar del pasillo que House le grita…no hemos acabado de hablar doctora cuddy.

Pasa media hora y nadie había vuelto a la cocina, House aun esperaba cuddy para conversar y nunca llegaba, seguramente se estaba arreglando para el trabajo…. La primera en aparecer en la cocina es Isabel. La niña llevaba su tuto en su mano y cuando ve House aún en su casa se molesta y se lo hace saber rápidamente al nefrólogo…Doctor House por que aún está en mi casa, la niña miraba interrogante…house queda plasmado sabia que Isabel no lo consideraba santo de su devoción como su hermana...estoy esperando a tu mamá niña…me llamo Isabel y mi mamita está ocupada…no importa la espero, oye niña que edad tienes…Isabel lo mira y le dice eso no es asunto tuyo…house pensó que era tan parecida a cuddy…oye Isabel eso no es amable responde house con su mejor voz de chico bueno… usted no me gusta, mi papito está por llegar así que mejor vallase, a la niña no le gustaba mentir pero había algo en House que no le gustaba…por otro lado esa información fue como una balde de agua fría para el doctor…

Después de esa información House, decide irse para ocultar la pena que sentía al saber que había cero posibilidad que eran de él…el doctor solo le dijo adiós a Isabel y se fue… por el pasillo aparece Ema y queda mirando a su hermana y la increpa…porque le mentiste, no tenias por qué ser grosera…Justo lisa escucha eso último y pregunta que paso, Ema decide contarle la verdad a su mamá para no tener problemas…Cuddy no sabía que decir, estaba helada después de saber que su bebe mintió descaradamente…Isabel cariño eso no es lindo, el doctor House no te ha hecho nada no tienes por qué ser grosera con él dice la decana…la niña solo mira su mamá con un pucherito y le dice es que mami el no me cae bien porque a ti te hace enojar y no me gusta…lisa queda nuevamente plasmada…princesas vengan las dos, las niñas se acercan al sofá y cuddy sienta a cada una en su pierna como era habitual, niñas el doctor House no me hace enojar, el es muy bueno en lo hace, solo que esta muy solo y busca compañía pero no quiero que ninguna de las dos le tenga mala voluntad ok..Las niñas asienten con la cabeza sin decir nada más…Hasta que Ema irrumpe y dice mami y si lo invitamos a jugar, ya no se va sentir solo…ahí veremos cariño dice cuddy…con eso la decana se despide de sus niñas ya que la niñera había llegado y tomo fuerzas para enfrentar un nuevo día en el hospital y poder hacer frente a Greg.

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Había pasado una semana desde que House tuvo esa pequeña charla con Isabel, durante esa semana no fue capaz de acercarse a cuddy, no la busco, no la llamo y nada; cuando necesitaba pedir algún permiso mandaba a foreman o Chase, decido que a Cameron no la iba a mandar nunca ya que se dio cuenta que no había nada de simpatía entre las dos doctoras, cosa que le causaba gracia a house, pensaba que Cameron tenía que estar bien tranquila o sino súper Cuddy la dejaría más que traumada.

Lisa estaba algo consternada con la distancia que había tomado House, ella sabía que era por los dichos de Isabel pero prefiero dejarlo así…aunque le causaba mucha pena el sufrimiento de su ex amante ella aún creía que eso era lo mejor para todos.

House entra a la oficna de Wilson sin golpear, el oncólogo estaba revisando unos papeles hasta que fue interrumpido…House no sabes golpear a caso…no jimmyboy…house se sienta en el sofá y comienza a jugar con su bastón … que pasa hora house, pregunta Wilson…nada Jimmy, solo dime que tan confiable pueden ser las hijas de cuddy…a que te refieres…haber Jimmy me refiero a si son unas viles y sucias mentirosas…son niñas house y tú mismo dices todo el mundo miente…con eso House se para y parte rápidamente al despachado de cuddy.

Al llegar a la clínica House se dio cuenta de que lisa no estaba en su despacho, decidió volver luego y pensar bien lo iba a decir , pero cuando estaba esperando el ascensor para volver a su despacho se fijo que venía una de las gemelas corriendo y al lado de ella venia una mujer con la otra niña en brazos, en la cara de la niña corría sangre y la otra pequeña lloraba, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la herida era Isabel, como lo más rápido que se lo permite su bastón llego hasta la niñera de la niñas y tomo a Isabel en sus brazos la niña venia media inconsciente, house tira su bastón al suelo y es recogido por Ema quien lo sigue hasta una de las consultas donde house comenzó a tender a la niña. Cuando el doctor vio toda esa sangre en la Isabel casi se cayó de dolor y preocupación.

House estaba poniendo puntos a la niña y ahí comienza a interrogar la niñera que había pasado, la mujer extremadamente nerviosa se pone a relatar que Isabel estaba jugando en patio mientras ella cocinaba y no se dio cuenta que la niña se subió a un árbol y ahí se cayó y se rompió la cabeza… en eso entra una alterada lisa cuddy preguntado por su bebe…cuando ve que house la esta curando sintió un alivio tan grande que su niña estaba a salvo en los brazos de su padre, cuddy se acerca y le pregunta que tiene a House, el solo lo responde que la niña está bien fue solo un tajo y que paro la sangre solo necesita un día de reposo, lisa le da las gracias a house y lo abraza, como hace mucho no se abrazaban, con ese pequeño gesto se dieron cuenta que aun se amaban como antes y ninguno de los dos cortaba el abrazo es más se pegaba más cerca del otro cuddy de manera innata le besa el pecho de house y él besa su cabeza, el momento fue interrumpido por Ema que pregunta si su hermana está bien, con eso cuddy se da vuelta y toma en brazos a su princesa y le responde que todo está bien..Lisa no se dio cuenta que house se metió un cotón con sangre en una bolsa y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

House salió de la consulta directo al laboratorio para hacer las pruebas de ADN, ahí fue interrumpido por Cameron quien le pregunto de manera muy severa y molesta porque ayudo a las hijas de cuddy…será porque soy doctor…usted nunca ayuda a nadie se me hace raro que ahora se preocupe por esas niña…Cameron por qué no vas si está lloviendo en las esquina y me dejas de molestar… con eso la doctora se fue y house prosiguió en su encargo.

House después de haber mandado las pruebas verificar, partió de nuevo a su oficina y en el camino se encontró con las cuddy, lisa llevaba a Isabel en varazo y Ema iba comiendo una paleta de dulce a su lado...Al encontrarse cara a cara con el doctor Isabel lo queda mirando a los ojos… gracias doctor House por curarme.. De nada niña dice house…eso fueron los segundos más bellos para lisa, en eso momentos era cuando se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, se despidió del doctor y siguió su camino a casa, house la quedo mirando y se puso a pensar que tan solo en unas horas sabría la verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

House decidió pasar la noche en su oficina, solo para esperar los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, estaba nervioso, porque no sabía que iba hacer si era un padre y por otro lado le angustiaba saber que él no fuera el papá de las gemelas. Se puso a mirar por la ventana de su despacho y recordó una vez que él y lisa hablaron de hijos, en realidad ella fue la que hablo…

_Era sábado en la noche, house y cuddy llevaban 3 años viviendo juntos y se podía decir que era feliz, house ya era destacado en su profesión y lisa cada vez más estaba creciendo más en el ámbito profesional. La noche del sábado house invito a cuddy a tomar Golpeaditos a un bar…Vamos amor te va encantar es puro tequila, fuerte como a ti te gusta…Greg no sé si sea buena idea tomar eso, tu sabes que soy pésima para los trago, después de la respuesta de lisa, Greg la toma por la cintura y con pequeños besos tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión…house logro convencer a lisa a tomar golpeaditos y después de que estaban muy borracho los dos decidieron irse a casa. _

_Lisa apenas caminaba y Greg la lleva en brazos…Lisa esta me la pagas, no puede ser que tenga que traerte en brazo hasta el dormitorio…lisa solo se puso a reír y le dijo…cariño no trates mal a la madre de tus futuros hijos…con esas palabras house quedo helado; él estaba seguro que amaba a cuddy pero nunca pensó en ser padre…House recostó a cuddy y fue al baño a pensar en esas palabras que había dicho su novia, house pensabas en sus adentros que si lisa quería una hijo tendrían que conversarlo, pero él como papá, eso sí que era raro y demente… House vuelve al dormitorio y lisa ya estaba durmiendo como un ángel, Greg se acerca y le besa la cabeza y le dice buenas noches futura madre de mis hijos…después de esa pequeña charla de hijos, no se volvió a tocar más el tema entre ambos. _

Al pasar la media noche House se acerca al laboratorio para saber si estaban sus exámenes listo, la enfermera de turno se los entrega pero sin antes decirle…Doctor House espero de verdad que estos análisis sean tan importante, ya que no se deben entregar exámenes en la noche es solo una excepción por su paciente…con lo que house le dice… con esto va salvar la vida de un pobre que tiene mucho dolor…con eso se va a su oficina a ver los resultados, estaba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban, no se atrevía leer el papel, se moría de la angustia, decidió tomarse un wisky antes de abrir el sobre…ya con tres tragos en el cuerpo se sienta en su escritorio y lentamente comenzó abrir el análisis, toma aire y prosiguió su misión…

POSITIVO , eso decía el resultado, house lo leía una y otra vez, él era el padre de esas gemelas preciosas, no podía creer que el hizo a esas dos personitas, ellas eran perfectas, su corazón saltaba de alegría pero a la vez tenia tanto miedo que iba hacer ahora, sus niñas lo aceptarían se preguntaba…y de poco comenzó a preguntarse porque lisa se las negó, porque no le dijo de las niñas, porque no los busco, como podía haberle hecho eso a él, es verdad que las cosas no terminaron de las mil maravillas, pero él siempre la apoyo en todo…como le podía hacer eso a él, con eso House bota una lagrima, comienza sentir ira por el engaño de cuddy, ella no tenía derecho hacer eso con él…quien más sabrá que son sus hijas Isabel y Ema….será que Wilson..No pensó house, su amigo nunca lo traicionaría así…

House tomo sus cosas y se fue a su departamento, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba ser, que le iba a decir a cuddy…como iba actuar con sus niñas…lo único bueno del trago amargo es que él era el padre de esas niñas hermosas.

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

House, no fue en todo el día al hospital, lisa estaba furiosa porque tenía un caso nuevo y ni si quiera contestaba el celular…la decana se preguntaba qué rayos le había pasado…en eso ve al Wilson y lo llama…hola Wilson, como estas? Lo saluda lisa…bien cuddy gracias, en que soy bueno, dice el oncólogo…lisa jugando con sus manos y con la voz muy baja, le pregunta si había visto house, a lo que Wilson respondió…no lisa, no sé nada de él desde ayer, seguramente está durmiendo…lisa se queda pensando que pasaba en la vida de Greg, se despide de james y va a su despacho a seguir trabajando.

Después de una largo día de trabajo, lisa cuddy partió a su casa, al llegar hace su ritual de siempre, despide a la niñera, va ver a las gemelas y se pone hacer la comida, mientras cortaba unas verduras Ema la ayuda a lavar la frutas que se comerán de postre e Isabel solo jugaba en la cocina con su cuerda...Lisa mira a sus niñas y solo piensa en lo afortunada que es con su pequeña familia, sus hijas son perfectas, es interrumpida de sus pensamientos con una pregunta de Ema…mami el doctor House tiene hijos? Lisa queda sorprendida por el interés de Ema en la vida de Greg, lisa pensaba que si los lazos entre familias eran fuertes, estos eran increíblemente fuertes…No cariño, no tiene hijos, como le dolía mentirles, pero aún pensaba que era lo mejor…y mami cuando lo conociste tú, ahora fue Isabel la que pregunto…lisa ya estaba nerviosas sus niñas eran tan curiosas por su padre…yo lo conocí en la Universidad hace muchos años atrás, respondió la decana…las niñas se pusieron a reír hasta que Ema se atreve a decir…mami nosotras con Isabel pensamos que a ti te gusta un poco él jiji… ya eso era la gota que rebalso el bazo sus hijas diciéndoles que le gusta Greg House, sí que estas niñas eran hijas de su padre…no me gusta Ema, es solo un buen doctor responde lisa un poco molestas…Isabel no que queda atrás y dice...Ema te dije que pararas con eso, a mi mami solo le gusta nuestro papá, cierto mami? Pregunta la niña….cuddy solo asiente con la cabeza y para terminar esta pequeña charla incomoda manda a las gemelas a poner la mesa…

Después de cenar, lisa mando a las niñas a lavarse los dientes, mientras ella ordenaba la cocina, cuando estaba de lo mejor limpiando, escucha la puerta, ella mira la hora, ya era tarde, así que era raro que alguien llamara a esas horas, abre con cuidado y lo ve…Greg House en la puerta de su casa…Tenemos que hablar cuddy, dice el nefrólogo, con un tono diferente en su voz, estaba muy serio, así que lisa lo dejo pasar, entra le dijo…House negó con la cabeza y le dijo acá no, llama a tu niñera y te espero en 30 minutos en el mirador de New Yersi...Con eso House se va y deja a lisa muy preocupada, que será lo que quiere House…Lisa llama a su niñera y le explica que es una emergencia…se pone un jeans, botas y una chaqueta y se va a ver Greg House…

Cuando Lisa iba manejando para el mirador, solo pensaba que era lo que estaba mal, que necesitaba House de ella a esas horas de la noche… cuando llega se estaciona al lado de la moto de House, se baja con cuidado y se acerca a él….

Lisa lo mira a los ojos y tuvo una pequeña sospecha de lo que necesitaban conversar, pero como lo supo…iba a matar a wilson si fue él…..Hay un largo silencio hasta que la decana se atreve a preguntar…que pasa house? Porque no fuiste hoy al hospital? Con eso Greg la mira a los ojos, azul con azul eso era todo lo veían ambos…Por qué no me dijiste, eso fue lo único que dijo House…lisa se puso nerviosa y le dijo no se dé que hablas, iba a negarlo hasta que mas pudiera…Lisa para, ya se la verdad, ahora dime cuando mierda pensabas decirme que soy padre….

Lisa estaba helada, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería arrancar de ese lugar y estar sola…hubo un largo silencio y esta vez fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que dio House al Capot del auto de lisa…dime algo. Habla, explícame, quien mierda te dio derecho de alejarme de mis hijas, dijo house muy enojado…lisa comenzó a llorar y house la detuvo…no llores cuddy, solo habla, necesito una explicación, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer…lisa toma aire y empieza…pensé que era lo mejor para ella, necesitaba protegerlas dijo lisa, a lo que house aún más enojado dice….protegerlas? de que de mí? Como se te ocurre pensar que le iba hacer daño, todo lo que venía de ti yo lo amaba! Como se te ocurrió pensar que no las iba a querer, por la mierda lisa, como fuiste tan estúpida, eso ya no lo dijo sino que lo grito.

Deja de gritarme dijo la decana, yo solo quería lo mejor para ellas, tú no sabes cuánto amo a esas niñas , ya lisa también enojada le dice, mejor aléjate de ellas, las niñas son solo mías, entiendes…

No me puedes prohibir estar con mis hijas! Lisa está enferma, si piensas que esto se queda así, ella también son mías y tengo derechos…cuddy solo lo mira y niega con la cabeza, tú no tienes derecho sobre ellas, son solo mías! … que te hice tan malo lisa, para que me odies así dice Greg…yo no te odio idiota, dijo cuddy….entonces dime porque no me buscaste, tu sabes que yo te amaba…lisa ya con ojos más que llorosos le dice de manera sarcástica… a si tanto me amabas que a nuestra primera crisis te fuiste con otra, dejándome sola…por dios cuddy tu estuviste de acuerdo….que más iba ser grandísimo idiota, no te iba tener conmigo por obligación…..es por eso lisa, es porque me fui que me castigaste con las niñas, dime, grito el nefrólogo, ya muy enojado…yo si te llame grito lisa…a lo que house la queda mirando..cómo? cuando? Donde? Porque yo me acabo de enterar dice en tono sarcástico…te llame y me contesto tu amante, me dijo que ustedes ya Vivian juntos, solo habían pasado dos meses de que te habías ido y ya vivías con esas, me di cuenta que nunca fui valiosa para ti y menos lo serian mis hijas….con eso lisa dio un grito de llanto….

Como piensas eso, después de todo lo que vivimos, tu sabes que si lo de nosotros se termino no fue solo culpa mía…dijo house, además agrego el doctor yo podía haber vivido con 10 mujeres si se me daba la gana y tú no por eso tenias derechos de negarme saber de mis hijas…eso lo dijo con tanto dolor….

Lisa se calmo un poco y le dijo, House deja las cosas así, mis niñas son felices…como se te ocurre que voy dejar esto así, quiero estar con ella, ser parte de su vida….NOOOO! dijo lisa, eso sería un trauma para ella, solo aléjate de mis hijas…cuddy lloraba mientras hablaba…. Muy bien lisa cuddy si no quiere que me acerque por la buenas tendré que hacerlo por la mas, no quería llegar a esto cuddy, pero te veo el juzgado….lisa queda con la boca abierta no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando…si cuddy te voy a demandar y voy a pedir la custodia de mis hijas, prepárate….con esas últimas palabras House se fue en su moto….lisa quedo sola y se cayó al suelo y lo único que hacía era llorar, no entendía como habían llegado a eso….

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Al día siguiente ni House, ni Cuddy fueron a trabajar, ambos tenían la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en el hospital. Wilson llamo House durante toda la mañana, ya era el segundo día que no iba, como House no le contesto el teléfono decidió ir a su casa a ver qué pasaba…House abre se que estas ahí…lárgate wilson, no quiero hablar dijo Greg, wilson insistió tocando la puerta, hasta que House por cansancio le abrió…que quiere james dijo house con la mirada perdida y un tono de voz de muy poco amigos…quiero saber que está pasando por qué no fuiste ayer al hospital y hoy tampoco….que pasa house?...quieres saber que pasa wilson? Dijo el nefrólogo con mucha ira…si quiero ayudarte dime…lo que pasa wilson es soy padre de dos niñas de 5 años, wilson estaba pálido, wilson siempre supo que house se enteraría pero no pensó que tan luego…si como escuchas soy el padre de las gemelas cuddy…wilson toma asiento en el sofá y muy lento sube la cabeza y dice como lo supiste?...eso da igual wilson, la cosa es que la súper incachable decana me mintió durante 5 años…wilson jugaba con las manos, muy nervioso y eso fue captado por House…que te pasa wilson? O no, no, no….wilson se paro y le dijo a house yo te puedo explicar…que más vas decir wilson que cuddy te obligo a mentirme, no tenias derechos wilson, eres peor que ella, nosotros somos amigos, cómo pudiste, increpo house…ella me lo pidió dijo wilson…no podía negarme, era lisa quien tenía q decirte la verdad no yo…..ándate de mi casa, dijo house con mucho dolor y rabia, lárgate grito house…con eso wilson se fue, pero antes de cerrar la puerta wilson le dice a house…espero que te calmes y podamos hablar tu ahora necesitas un amigo y con eso se fue.

Lisa por su lado tampoco estaba muy bien, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de house, la miraba con tanto odio anoche, como habían llegado a eso…solo pensaba que todo hubiera sido diferente si nunca se hubieran separado, ahora como iba a explicarle a las niñas que su papá era el doctor house, como iba ser frente a todo lo que venía, lisa ya con la cabeza más fría pensó que de verdad house tenia derechos, pero ella nunca pensó que iba a querer las niñas después que se fue con otra, como iba pensar que las amaba si solo tardo dos meses para vivir con su amante…solo lo hizo para proteger a las niñas de tener una padre que las rechazara, pero ahora el padre de sus hijas exigía su participación en la vida de las gemelas.

Cuddy, llevo a Ema clases de Ballet, mientras que Isabel estaba en sus clases de piano, lisa mientras esperaba que sus hijas terminaran sus actividades, no dejaba de pensar en todo el odio que sentía house por ella…y lo peor de todo es que ella nunca dejo de amarlo, como iba a vivir así… ahora, sabiendo que house la odiaba.

House decidió ir a ver cuddy nuevamente, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, no quería demandar a lisa, pero si quería ser parte de la vida de las niñas. Al llegar a la casa de lisa se dio cuenta que no había nadie, pero como house es obstinado decidió esperarlas en su auto…no paso mucho rato para que llegaran las cuddy… house la miraba desde el auto, Ema fue la primera en bajar llevaba puesto un tutu blanco y su pelo tomado, house pensó que parecía un ángel, después ve a Isabel que vestía con un vestido rojo, se parecía a la caperucita roja pensó Greg, al ver a sus hijas en sus labios se forma una hermosa sonrisa…y para finalizar ve a lisa quien llevaba unos jeans, zapatos bajos y tapadito negro, a pesar del dolor que sentía por su engaño , no pudo pensar que lisa cada día estaba más linda…cuando house ve que lisa estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa decide bajarse, de poco se acerca a la entrada y la llama…lisa…cuddy se da vuelta inmediatamente y solo se miran a los ojos como solían a serlo siempre….no hemos terminado de conversar dice house…en ese momento se acerca Ema e inmediatamente se acerca House y lo saluda…hola doctor house…Greg mira a su niña preciosa y se le llena el corazón de amor….muy lento house se agacha y queda a la misma altura de Ema y le dice …hola Ema, no me das un abrazo….Ema se lanza corriendo a los brazos de House, fueron los momentos más bellos para nefrólogo, house le beso la cabeza y la soltó… lisa solo miraba encantada la bella reacción de su bebe y su padre…después aparece Isabel y también saluda a Greg, pero la Isabel es mas cortante con él…solo le dice Hola y entra, House sabía que con ella le costaría más trabajo, pero tenía toda paciencia para esperar …Las niñas ingresan a la casa y Lisa le dice a house…Greg ahora no puedo, mi niñera tiene el día libre..bien, entonces conversemos aquí y ahora responde Greg…No dice lisa, las niñas pueden escuchar, mira hagamos una cosa déjame ver con quien dejo a las gemelas y voy a tu casa en la noche, te parece bien…ok lisa, podrías llamar a Wilson, ya que te hace caso en todo siempre no…lisa supo inmediatamente que house estaba furioso con wilson también…cuddy solo asiente con la cabeza y le dice hasta más tarde y con eso cierra la puerta de su casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Cuddy llamo a Wilson para pedirle que cuide a las gemelas durante unas horas, le explico todo lo sucedido con House. James al ratito después que fue solicitado por lisa, al llegar a su casa ve que las gemelas veían una película. Lisa le dejo todas las instrucciones y número de emergencia, lisa beso a las niñas en la cabeza y partió rumbo a la casa de Greg House.

Lisa partió a casa de House un poco más tranquila, esperaba poder solucionar las cosas, lisa vestía lo mismo de la tarde, no tuvo tiempo para cambiar, pero igual se sentía bien como lucia. Al ir manejando a casa de House se puso a pensar como sus hijas tomarían la verdad, es obvio que Ema que lo va amar, pero Isabel es diferente se a sentira engañada y muy decepcionada pero no por house o sino que por ella, lisa sabia eso y era lo que más dolía, iba a tener trabajar muy duro con Isabel.

Al llegar a las afueras del departamento de Greg, sintió un pequeño dolor de estomago, eran solo nervios, antes de cruzar las puerta del edificio tomo aire y se dijo a ella misma…tú puedes hacerlo…y con eso partió a ver house y conversar los pendientes.

Al tocar la puerta de House, sus manos se pusieron sudorosas, ya no daba más de los nervios…House abrió la puerta vestido con su camisa celeste, estaba vestido tal como le gustaba a cuddy…pasa dijo house…con eso lisa entra muy lento, comienza a mirar todo, sintió al tiro que ese departamento identifica a house por todos lados…House rompe el silencio y le pregunta si quiere tomar algo para beber…lisa le dice no, que así está bien…House se sienta en sofá y lisa hace lo mismo…se quedan mirando a los ojos, house se odiaba en este momento por querer besarla, después de su engaño y lisa por su lado se mordía los labios para aguantarse las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él….

Bien dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…lisa se puso a reír por la coincidencia y house solo izo una mueca graciosa… paso un minuto y se volvieron a poner serios…lisa, yo no te quiero demandar, solo quiero que me dejes estar con mis hijas, es mi derecho, yo no le voy a decir nada malo de esto, podemos ponernos de acuerdo y entre los dos explicarles lo que paso…lisa se sentía tan mal por dentro, escuchaba esas palabras y se daba cuenta del daño que hizo al ocultar las niñas de su padre…lisa comienza a jugar con sus manos y le responde…Greg yo lo siento tanto, yo se que cometí un erros, pero quiero que sepas que no fue con el fin de hacerte daño, solo quería lo mejor para todos…house solo asiente con la cabeza y le dice…entonces lisa, me vas dejar ser parte de las vida de NUESTRAS HIJAS…primera vez que se refería las niñas como nuestras, eso izo a lisa más que emocionarse y comienza a correr una lagrima por su carita…si Greg, vas a ser parte de su vida…con eso Greg se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza con muchas fuerza y le dice en su oído gracias…aún abrazado lisa comienza a besarle la mejilla, House se deja querer no más, hasta que siente que los labios de cuddy ronzan con los suyos…house la detiene y le dice…No lisa, aún siento dolor por tu engaño, dame tiempo…lisa siente como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima…House se da cuenta de eso vuelve hablar y dice…quiero preocuparme de las niñas primero, después habrá tiempo para nosotros…lisa asiente con la cabeza y comprende la decisión de house…

Después de ese momento de debilidad, por parte de ambos, comenzaron hablar de cómo y cuándo iba hablar con las niñas…ambos sabían que con Isabel corrían riesgos que se enojar y que se decepcionar mucho , así decidieron hacer bien las cosas, para que ella no se lo tome tan mal , quedaron de acuerdo en hablar con ella el fin de semana y llevarlas a un parque para contarles, también quedaron de acuerdo en que house las podía tener los fin de semanas, después que les hiciera un cuarto en su departamento…y para finalizar llegaron al tema más delicado para House…el cambio de apellidos, él le pidió a cuddy a ponerle su apellido a las niñas, a lo que cuddy acepto, sin oponerse ….

Comenzó a llover y lisa tomo sus cosas se despidió de house, ya que las niñas le tenían miedo a la lluvia y Wilson no iba saber qué hacer, con eso lisa sale del departamento, ya un poco mas conforme y esperando que sus hijas la perdonen y acepten a su padre, cuando se iba subir al auto escucha un grito de house…lisa espera dijo el nefrólogo, cada vez la lluvia era más fuerte, cuddy estaba empapada y house se acerco lo más rápido que su bastón se lo permitía…si house dice lisa…Greg se acerca la toma por la cintura y le da un tremendo beso, lleno de amor, pasión y cariño, lisa se aferraba más a house…Greg la empujo contra su auto y así estuvieron unos minutos más, ya ambos empapados, se separan y Greg le dice…adiós madre de mis hijas…con eso lisa partió a su casa, esperanzada en podrían armar una familia de nuevo…solo esperaba que sus hijas aceptaran las cosas nuevas que habrían en su vida.

Continura


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Al llegar el día sábado, lisa se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana para hacer un poco de yoga, pero estaba tan cansada, por todos los acontecimientos de la semana, que decidió apagar la alarma y seguir durmiendo. Para ese día habían quedado de acuerdo Lisa Y Greg de ir a un parque y tener un día de campo con las gemelas y contarles la verdad. Lisa cuando volvió a despertar se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida ya eran 9:00 de la mañana y House había quedado en pasar a las 10 para poder tomar desayuno en la carretera; lisa se puso muy nerviosa por su retraso, aún tenía que vestirse ella y las niñas…

Como nunca House, llego mucho antes de los esperado, cuddy ya estaba lista, y tenía la casa ordenada, pero aún faltaban las pequeñas…house toca la puerta y lisa le dice…llegas temprano, como nunca, aún no estamos lista…house solo observo como venia Isabel desde el pasillo jugando con su tuto en la cara…Mami soy un fantasma y te voy a comer…lisa y Greg se pusieron reír de las ocurrencias de su niña…lisa le seguir el juego y le dijo….no fantasma de Isabel no me comas… y con eso tomo a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó hacerle cosquillas… ya mami no más, me rindo…eso pensé dijo la decana….en ese momento Isabel se saca el tuto de la cara y ve house mirándola…cariño vamos a ir a un día de campo con house…Isabel la queda mirando como signo de interrogación, pero no dice nada, solo va su cuarto por su hermana Ema para decirle….Lisa mira Greg y solo se encoje de hombros y le dice…tendrás que esperar un poco…bien, yo espero dijo el nefrólogo y con eso lisa partió arreglar a sus bebes.

Ya estando lista las gemelas, partieron rumbo a su día de campo, lisa acomodo a las niñas en el auto de House y ella se subió de copiloto…cuando iban en la carretera Ema comenzó a cantar una canción de las princesas y fue seguida rápidamente por Isabel….las niñas iban cantando muy entretenidas y para house era lo más hermoso que sus oído habían escuchado….después cuddy le dijo que trataran de dormir para que no se marearan en el viaje…pero las niñas se negaron….Iban todos muy tranquilos hasta que Ema le pregunta a house…doctor House, a usted le gusta mi mami? …lisa justo iba tomando agua y casi se ahogo con la pregunta de su pequeña….Greg la miro por el espejo retrovisor y le dijo…tu sí que eres sutil para preguntar….si eso dice siempre mamá, contesto la niña…Isabel decidió agregar algo a la conversación y dijo…si no te gustara mi mamá serias tonto, ya que ella es la más hermosa del mundo…lisa solo se sonrojo por los halagos de sus hijas…Greg solo se puso a reír….Isabel ya respondió por mí dijo el nefrólogo, a lo que cuddy se puso más roja…luego de eso las niñas se quedaron dormidas y lisa se puso a escuchar música ….

Al llegar al parque, las niñas se bajaron y comenzaron a jugar al pillarse, mientras lisa ordenaba una manta en el suelo y acomodaba las cosas, por su lado House solo observaba a la gemelas correr…Lisa se acerco a un pequeño muelle donde se podían ver los pescaditos del río, house se sentó al lado de ella y le tomo la mano…gracias por esto…lisa solo mira a los ojos y le dice…de nada amor, en ese momentos son interrumpidos por las niñas que acercan corriendo a donde sus padres…mami, mami, mami, vamos a jugar a la cuerda dicen las pequeñas al mismo tiempo…lisa solo acepta con la cabeza y les sonríe…House las miraba jugar a la cuerda, mientras las tres reían y saltaban, hasta que Ema se tropezó y cayó al suelo…house inmediatamente va verla y la toma en su brazos y le ve su pierna, era solo un rasmillón, pero se sintió muy angustiado cuando la vio ahí..Lisa no se acerco, los dejos en su intimo momento padre e hija.

Al llegar el almuerzo, lisa y Greg deciden que es el momento de hablar con las niñas…estaban los cuatro sentados en la manta y lisa tenía en sus brazos a Isabel y Ema estaba en una esquina comiendo yogurt…lisa comienza decirles a las niñas que hay un tema delicado que tiene que hablar con ellas…Las gemelas solo ponen atención y no dicen nada….bien dice house…niñas ustedes saben que en todas las familias hay una mamá y un papá cierto..Las niñas asienten con la cabeza…house prosigue y dice..Bueno con su mamá hace muchos años fuimos novios y….queeeee? dijo Ema impactada con la noticia…si cariño, con Greg fuimos novios…sí dice house y agrega y nos queríamos mucho…y ya no se quieren, interrogo Isabel…cariño deja que termine Greg de hablar…la cosa niñas es que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho….lisa ya no daba más de los nervios, esto se estaba alargando mucho y no aguantaba más…niñas dijo Lisa…Greg es su Papá…La primera en reaccionar es Ema, quien solo pregunta…verdad? …si le responde House….la pequeña formo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y se abalanzo sobre su padre y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara y decía…que feliz soy que papá volvió….eso era lo que más amaba lisa de su hija, que nunca cuestionaba nada, solo vivía el momento, en comparación de Isabel que aún no reaccionaba y era una niña muy objetiva….

Isabel por su lado, solo dice bien…..y se para a caminar, va directo al muelle y comienza ver los peces, no miraba a sus padre y menos a su hermana….no entendía, porque si él era su padre nos le dijo cuando las conoció, y porque volvió ahora y no antes…esas cosas no dejaban de pasearse por la cabeza de la niña….lisa solo la observa desde la manta y decide dejarla sola por un tiempo, sabe muy bien que su niña está analizando todo….

House toma las fuerzas para acercarse al muelle y comienza a tirar comida a los pescados, Isabel solo miraba sin decir nada hasta que…..que te paso en la pierna, pregunto la niña…..house la queda mirando y decide no mentirle…me dio un derrame muscular….y te duele consulta Isabel…si dijo house….y porque no tomas remedios?...porque este dolo no pasa solo con remedios….porque volviste ahora y no antes, consulta la niña….house, no sabe que decir…la mira y le responde….volví porque las amo y nunca más quiero estar lejos de ustedes…y la pequeña vuelve a preguntar….si estas con nosotras te duele menos las pierna?...sí responde Greg…..Isabel de a poco se acerca a house y le da un abrazo….bienvenido papito….

Capitulo 15

Habia pasado un mes desde que las gemelas supieron la verdad, la relación de house y cuddy estaba un poco estancada, no avanzaba mucho, solo se referían a las niñas y al hospital. La gemelas ya tenían su pieza en la casa de de su padre, había sido decorada por ella mismas, house había llevado a las niñas comprar lo que quisieran para su cuarto.

_Era un día jueves y house llevo a las niña a la tienda, para que encogieran todas las cosas para su pieza…papá, podemos pintar la pieza de color rosado…consulto Ema….claro, cariño todo lo que quieran…Isabel miraba muy concentrada un mini piano de color blanco, sus ojos brillaban y eso fue percatado por su padre…Isabel, que pasa? Consulto house..Nada papá, solo miraba…te gusta ese mini piano cariño?...la niña con una bella sonrisa solo asiente con la cabeza….bien entonces lo compraremos para tu nuevo cuarto…la niña se da vuelta con una cara de asombro…verdad papito, pregunta Isabel…si, necesitamos uno y ese te gusto, es nuestro….la niña se abalanza a los brazos de su padre y lo comienza besar, gracia, gracia, decía la pequeña…. _

_Bien niñas, llamaremos a tío Jimmy para que pinte su cuarto, las niñas al mismo tiempo dijeron si! …house después de comprar todo lo necesario, llevo a las niñas a comer al Mc´Donnals…listo niñas competencia de quien se come primero la hamburguesa dice House, los tres comenzaron a comer muy rápido para ganar, las niñas disfrutaban esos momentos con su padre, a veces él era como un hermano mayo y eso les fascinaba….. Bien niñas vamos, su mamá ya debe estar como loca, las pequeñas solo se ríen….al llegar a la casa de lisa, tocan la puerta y le abre cuddy con una gran sonrisa…como se portaron la niñas de mamá? Pregunta cuddy, bien respondieron las gemelas….lisa la queda mirando y ve que tiene toda la ropa sucia con mayonesa y Salsa de Tomate…solo pone cara de interrogación para house y este le dice….mmm, eso fue por competencia de hamburguesa, cuddy solo da vuelta los ojos, y manda a las niñas a la ducha…lisa ya sabía que ahora la vida era distinta, y se está acostumbrando a eso. _

House entra a la oficina de cuddy en busca de un permiso, para su paciente y ve que lisa se estaba arreglando mucho antes de lo que era su hora de salida…jefa ya te vas, no es un poco temprano…consulta el nefrólogo,….sí, me voy porque Ema esta con mucha pena….house inmediatamente se puso tenso….que le paso? Pregunto el doctor….no quedo como la protagonista de su baile de ballet y está muy mal en casa, voy a verla….house ya se había dado cuenta de que Ema tenía problemas con la frustración, Greg solo asintió y se despidió de cuddy.

Al llegar lisa a su casa, comienza a consolar a su pequeña, que aún estaba muy triste…durante la tarde la pequeña se calmo y comenzó a mostrar sus primeras risas del día….ya a las seis de la tarde tocan afuera de la casa de las cuddy, y era house, quien venía a ver a Ema…hola dice lisa….y lo deja pasar…en eso es recibido por Isabel con un gran beso y después fue directamente al cuarto de Ema, la niña estaba mirando su tutu encima de la cama, cuando sintió ruido se dio vuelta y vio a su papito amado, la pequeña Ema se tiro a los brazos de su papá y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, house solo le sobaba la espalda y le decía …hija, todo va estar bien, ellos son unos idiotas que no saben nada de arte, tu eres la mejor….la niña solo le da una pequeña risa y se acomoda en el pecho de su papá….en eso entra cuddy y les dice que la cena esta lista, invita a cenar a house y este acepta….la comida estuvo muy tranquila..Más adelante house va a costar a las niñas, mientras que lisa limpia la cocina ….cuando las niñas ya dormían plácidamente house decide salir del cuarto de las gemelas, vuelve a la cocina y ve que cuddy ya esta terminado también de ordenar….Yo ya me voy a casa, me avisas si Ema se pone mal de nuevo, dice house….bien dice lisa, sin querer presionar nada entre ellos….house sale de la casa y al llegar a su moto se queda pensando, en lo idiota que era, como no comenzaba ya arreglar las cosas con lisa, se dé vuelve a la casa y toca la puerta….lisa abre y le pregunta que se olvido y el dice nada….solo quería saber, si quieres ir a comer el viernes, los dos solos….lisa lo queda mirando con una gran sonrisa y solo asiente con la cabeza….bien dice house, el viernes las 7 paso por ti, deja niñera….y con eso se va el nefrólogo a su casa, por lo menos ya tenía una cita con su querida lisa, solo rogaba a que todo saliera bien.

Capitulo 16

Durante la semana House y Cuddy solo hablaron del hospital y las niñas, pero ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos porque llegara el viernes para ir a su cita. Al llegar el día tan esperando por los doctores, house se fue a su casa a las 4 de la tarde, después de resolver su caso….Lisa también se fue más temprano de lo común a su casa, para arreglarse para su cita con Greg.

Lisa, al salir de la ducha es esperada por sus dos ángeles, quienes estaban en acostadas de guatita en la cama de su madre….niñas que hacen acá? Pregunta cuddy…nada, mami, solo te miramos….respondió Ema…Ok, dice lisa, mientras busca el vestido perfecto para la noche, cuddy escucha los susurros de sus hijas y solo se pone reír, cuddy se preguntaba que estaban tramando las niñas….La decana es sacada de sus pensamiento, con una pregunta de Isabel…Mami con quien vas a salir, es con nuestro papito?...lisa solo sonríe y le dice…si niñas, saldré con su papá…ambas niñas comienza a susurraran de nuevo…ya haber ustedes dos que se secretean tanto haber…dice lisa…mami debes poner el vestido rojo, dice Ema…Isabel apoya a su hermana….y pregunta mamá se van a casar con papá?...lisa no sabe que responder, esto era solo una cita y no quería hacerse ilusiones…niñas vamos solo a comer, ustedes no deben preocuparse de nada….las niñas solo asiente con la cabeza y se quedan mirando como su mamá se arregla….

A las siete en punto toco House la puerta de las cuddy, le abre Ema con una bella sonrisa…hola papá…hola princesa, tu mamá esta lista?...la niña lo toma de la mano y dice No, papi aún no está lista tienes que esperarla…house se sienta en el sillón y Ema se sienta en sus brazos, la pequeña comienza a jugar con su barba….me hace cosquillas tu barba, dice la pequeña…house solo sonríe y la toma en sus brazos y comienza hacerla volar por los aires, la niña se reía a carcajadas en eso aparece Isabel, quien también quiere jugar con su papá….lisa mientras terminaba de ver los últimos detalles escucha las risas de sus gemelas…al salir del cuarto lisa comienza a caminar lento por el pasillo, al llegar ve Greg y sus niñas jugando, ella sin darse cuenta puso en su cara una de las sonrisas más bella del mundo….cuando house la ve queda impactado, lisa usaba un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo, el cual le favorecía sus curvas y llevaba su cabello suelto , por su lado lisa también quedo con la boca abierta al ver Greg con su camisa celeste que tanto amaba….en eso llega la niñera, House y cuddy se despiden de las niñas, y se van su esperada cita…

Al salir de la casa, House le toma la mano a Lisa y le dice…te ves hermosa…gracias, tú no estás nada mal…lo sé, las niñas ya me lo dijeron, dice house, ambos se pusieron a reír…House le abre la puerta del auto a lisa…que caballero, dice lisa…tú ya sabes, como soy galán cuddles….el camino al restaurant fue silencioso, pero un silencio agradable…al llegar entraron al restaurant de la mano, house le corrió la silla y lisa le regalo un sonrisa…al llegar el camarero ambos piden su cena y ante de comer hacen un brindis y porque brindamos pregunta cuddy…por nuestras hijas y por darme el mejor regalo del mundo, la oportunidad de ser padre….bien salud por eso dice lisa…durante la comida, ambos los disfrutaron al máximo, conversaron de todo, se rieron, se coquetearon y se acompañaron…Al salir del Restaurant, house toma a cuddy de la cintura y le dice…te tengo una sorpresa…lisa con el aire cortado, dice…que es…solo espera dijo house….se suben de nuevo al auto y cuddy no tenía idea donde iban…paso mucho rato en el auto y se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a la costa…..house estaciona el auto enuna playa muy solitaria, al bajarse lisa no entendía nada…ven dice house y comienza a bajar a la arena….que hacemos acá pregunta lisa….vamos ver las estrella lisa…ella solo sonríe y comienza a caminar….

Cuando estaba sentado en la arena, lisa lo queda mirando y ya no aguanta más el silencio y le pregunta…Greg tu aún me amas?...house la mira a ojos y sin pensarlo dice…..yo te amo más que a mi vida….Lisa sonríe y responde yo también te amo, mi amor….con eso house la acerca a él y comienza besarla la cabeza, lisa se acurruca más cerca de su pecho y le siente su corazón….estuvieron así por varios minutos** ….**lisa se acomoda y house la toma en brazos y comienza a besarla, lisa juega con los labios de Greg … este comienza a tocar la pierna de lisa y ella sacarla la camisa…te amo tanto mi vida dice lisa….yo también mi amor, eres tan hermosa…se seguían besándose…hasta que ninguno tiene ropa y comienza a ser el amor en la playa solo con la luz de las estrellas….

Al terminar de hacer el amor, ambos se abrazan aún desnudos en la arena…te amo, mi vida y no te pienso dejar ir nunca más, dice Greg…ella le sonríe y responde….no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo…con eso se vuelven a besar y lisa comienza a tiritar por el frio de la noche….vamos lisa a casa, ya estas congelada….bien dice ella

Al llegar a la casa, lisa abre la puerta y Greg la mira a los ojos…mejor me voy a mi casa….no, dice ella…puedes quedarte si quieres….pero las niñas no se van a molestar?...no creo que se enojen….pero estaré en tu cama, eso no será malo para ella…Greg mi amor, van estar bien…vamos a dormir que hace frio…con eso entran a la casa…House se acuesta, mientras lisa revisa que todo está bien en casa….al llegar a la cama, se acurruca a house…Greg la toma en sus brazos….buenas noches amor, dice house….buenas noches dice lisa….y así se quedaron dormidos, esperando un nuevo día….

Capitulo 17

Al día siguiente Lisa y Greg dormían plácidamente en la cama de cuddy, pero su tranquilidad fue cortada por los golpes en la puerta de la pieza…Mami, abre, abre que tengo frio me quiero acostar contigo, dice Isabel…..con eso despierta lisa, media aturdida y escucha a su niña pidiendo entrar….mi amor despierta, Isabel quiere entrar, tienes que ponerte ropa, dice lisa a Greg…con eso house se pone ropa interior y una camisa y lisa rápidamente se pone la bata….Hola cariño, saluda lisa a su hija, la pequeña mira con cara de interrogación para saber que pasaba….la niña se mete al cuarto de su mamá por debajo de las piernas de lisa, ya que esta aún no la dejaba entrar….cuando Isabel ve a su papá en la cama de su mamá no entiende nada, la niña mira a su mamá, pidiendo una explicación….en eso aparece Ema corriendo y llega y se mete a la cama de su mamá….la pequeña Ema recién se inmuta de la presencia de House cuando ya estaba bajo las sabanas…papi, que haces en la cama de mi mami, consulta Ema…Cariño, su papa durmió acá anoche, es solo eso, dice cuddy….Isabel irrumpe a su mamá y pregunta…durmieron juntos?...sí, dice House, un poco preocupado por la reacción de las niñas… Ema no le da más vueltas al asunto y se acurruca cerca de su papá y cierra los ojos para seguir durmiendo….mientras tanto Isabel un poco dudosa pregunta….me puedo acostar ahí también?...claro amor, dice cuddy….al estar los 4 en la cama, Isabel se acomoda y vuelve a interrogar….mami, ahora son novios con mi papá como antes?...House responde muy rápido…si hija somos novio, te gusta la idea?...sí, está bien por mí, dice la pequeña Isabel, mientras Ema media dormida dice….por mi también mamá, te doy permiso para ser novia de mi papá….con eso House y lisa se largan a reír, y se acomodan en la cama para disfrutar juntos de una helada mañana.

Unas horas más tarde, las gemelas fueron a ordenar su cuarto y dejaron solos a sus padres, Greg se estaba levantando y lisa estaba ordenando una ropa….así que somos novios ahora, dice cuddy con una risita…Greg se da vuelta y la queda mirando, se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura…..si somos novios, así que ahora eres mía….así que soy tuya, dice lisa muy coqueta….si mi amor eres mía dice House….lisa se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y le dice tú también eres mío…..sí, soy solo tuyo amor dice house, con eso se vuelven a besar pero ahora con más intensidad, cayeron a la cama, mientras se besaban hasta que fueron interrumpido por Isabel…mami, no encuentro…..que hacen? Pregunta la niña…..nada Isabel dice Lisa….Greg se levanta de encima de cuddy y le da una pequeña sonrisa a su hija….se estaba besando cierto? Pregunta Isabel…..si cariño, eso hacen dos personas que se quieren, dice cuddy…..la niña pone cara de asco…..que son asquerosos guacala, yo nunca voy a besar a nadie y con eso sale del cuarto de su mamá…..Por lo menos se que no tendrá novio por mucho tiempo, dice house…lisa solo le sonríe y sigue ordenando.

Durante la tarde, Isabel y Ema jugaban en patio trasero con sus muñecas, mientras son observadas por su padre….lisa abraza a house por detrás de la cintura y le besa la esplada….que haces? Dice la decana….nada, solo las miro jugar, dice house….Greg comienza a jugar con las manos de cuddy….estaba pensando en que tengo que decirle a la junta todo esto, dice lisa….house se da vuelta y la queda mirando….bien, si hay que decirles les decimos, por mi está bien….gracias amor, dice cuddy….se abrazan muy fuerte, mientras miran a sus hijas jugar.

Al llegar la noche, house ayudo a cuddy con la cena, después baño a las gemelas y las hizo dormir, mientras lisa leía una revista en sofá….que lees?...nada una revista de moda….con razón mis hijas son expertas en moda si su madre las hace consumir estas revistas de top model, dice house …lisa pone una mueca y después besa a Greg….eres muy pesado sabes. Dice la decana…si lo sé, responde el nefrólogo….después de ver una película juntos, house decide volver a su departamento, lisa lo invito a quedarse una noche más, pero este le dijo que tenía que ir a ver su casa y cambiarse de ropa para el trabajo….se despiden con un beso en la puerta de la casa…..lisa se queda en la puerta hasta que ya no puede ver el auto de su novio.

Capitulo 18

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Lisa y Greg son novios, todo iba perfectamente bien, House pasaba algunas noches en la casa de cuddy y los fin de semana lisa se iba con las niñas al departamento de House….en el hospital fueron el comidillo, primero que eran novios y después cuando se enteraron de que house era el padre de las gemelas…todos tenían diversas opiniones pero a ellos no les importaba, una de las más molestas con la situación era cameron, quien no lo había tomando nada bien, además house no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de ella…..

Eres un irresponsable, como se te ocurre infectar al paciente con malaria, dice cuddy muy enojada cuando iba entrando a su despacho de atrás house responde…le voy salvar la vida, por favor cuddy si sabes que tengo razón….no tienes pruebas, para hacer eso, aparte pueden demandar al hospital por tu irresponsabilidad….cuddy todo va estar bien, nadie nos va a demandar deja estresarte…..como si fuera fácil lidiar contigo, siempre haces cosas arriesgadas con los pacientes, un día nos van a poner tremenda demanda…. Lisa estaba mirando por la venta de espaldas house, este se acerca y comienza besarle el cuello, lisa sonríe pero trata de aguantar las ganas porque aún está enojada…no me beses cuando estoy enojada contigo, dice la decana….house sigue besándola y comienza a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de lisa….tu sabes que te mueres por hacerlo aquí responde el nefrólogo….estamos en trabajo dice lisa ya con la voz cortada…..vamos amor ya tengo hasta la puerta con pestillo…..tenias todo pensado cierto Greg? …..house la da vuelta y solo le sonríe…tú qué crees, responde house…comienza a besarse con más intensidad…house comienza a llevar a cuddy hasta el escritorio, votan todo lo que hay arriba del escritorio y house pone a lisa en el mueble, de a poco comienza a sacarle la falda y ella le sacaba la camisa de a poco, ya sin ropa, house comienza hacerle el amor a lisa, comenzó suave, pero luego su ritmo aumento hasta que ambos llegaron al climax…..te amo dice house….yo también amor, pero aún estoy enojada contigo dice lisa…con eso se vistieron y los dos siguieron su día con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al llegar la noche lisa llega a su casa y es recibida por sus dos amores…mami vienes sola? Pregunta Ema…si cariño, tu papá tiene un caso y no vendrá hoy….Ema pone un puchero pero lisa rápidamente la abraza y comienza a besarla y le hace coquillas y así logra que se le pase la pena a su bebe… Isabel por su lado estaba jugando con su computador, sin darle mucha importancia a que su papá no llegaría a la casa….Lisa prepara la cena y llama a comer a las niñas….durante la cena las gemelas le contaron lo que hicieron en el día….mami mañana no hay escuela dice Isabel…como que no hay escuela pregunta cuddy….en eso Ema se levanta y le pasa a su mamá la circular del colegio con la información…bien niñas tendrán que ir conmigo mañana al hospital….con eso las niñas se van a la cama y lisa llama a house para decirle que las niñas irán con ella se despiden y cuddy se va la cama.

Al día siguiente lisa llega muy temprano con sus dos hijas, una cada lado….las pequeñas vestían igual pero siempre con diferentes colores, llevaban una mini falda de chótele, botas y una linda remerita para arriba….al llegar su despacho lisa acomoda a las gemelas en sofá para puedan jugar tranquilas….Hola mis amores dice house al ingresar al despacho de su novia….las dos niñas salen corriendo a los brazos de su papá y comienza besarlo por toda la cara, house se deja querer no más por sus hijas…después de soltarlo las gemelas, house se acerca a lisa y comienza a darle pequeños besos en los labios…te extrañe anoche, dice lisa en el oído de Greg…..house vuelve a besarla y ahora un poco más intenso hasta que son interrumpidos por Isabel…que asco dejen de hacer eso, voy a vomitar….house solo se pone a reír mientras lisa da vuelta los ojos….

House después lleva a las niñas a la cafetería para que comieran galletas de chocolate, mientras estaba los tres conversando de su día anterior aparece Chase con los resultados de las últimas pruebas que había pedido para su paciente….house las pruebas salieron negativas…cangurito nos vez que estoy haciendo vida familiar con mis hijas, no puedes esperar hasta que termine dice el nefrólogo con su característico sarcasmo ….Ema comienza mirar a Chase detalladamente, la niña piensa que el doctor se parece a un ken, eso no paso desapercibido por house….Hola, soy Ema house Cuddy, dice la niña con una linda sonrisa…chase le devuelve el saludo también con una sonrisa…..tienes novia pregunta Ema muy coqueta….house para sus adentros se quería morir su pequeña bebe enamorada del cangurito, esto era el peor castigo de la vida….no tengo novia Ema, dice Chase….eres lindo dice la niña muy tranquila….gracias dice chase algo nervioso, tú también eres linda…..sí, sí , si es hermosa porque es mi hija idiota y aléjate de ella, es muy joven para ti dice house muy molesto…..con eso chase se va un poco nervioso con lo que había pasado…Isabel por su lado dice…no es feo, pero es muy rubio…..ya house no daba más sus hijas hablando de hombres delante de él…

Tus hijas me quieren hacer abuelo, dice house indignado al entrar al despacho de cuddy…..donde están las niñas pregunta la decana….están con wilson…..que paso ahora, porque te quiere hacer abuelo según tú dice la decana…..le estaban coqueteando a Chase, grita house….lisa solo se pone reír y agrega bueno por lo menos tienen buen gusto….house ya muy enojado iba salir de la oficina pero es tomado por el brazo y lisa lo acerca a ella….amor son solo niñas, no van tener novio en mucho tiempo, no te pongas celoso antes de lo debido…..con eso lo besa en los labios….ven cariño dice cuddy y lo lleva al sofá de su oficina….ahí comienza a darle pequeños besos en el cuellos a su novio…..no me tientes mujer, mira que te lo hago aquí mismo de nuevo…..lisa se sube a riba de house y acomoda sus caderas en su miembro…..amor quiero hacerlo ahora mismo dice ya un excitada lisa cuddy….. Después de terminar su rapidito house besa a lisa en la cabeza…..ya es hora que valla por nuestras hijas antes de que dejen a Jimmy un poco traumado con eso se va de la oficina de su novia con una linda sonrisa…..House pensó cuando iba por las niñas, que ya era el momento para pedirle a cuddy vivir juntos….

Capitulo 19

Un mes después de que house le pidió a cuddy vivir juntos, por fin se había trasladado a su nueva casa, la cual contaba con cinco dormitorios, 4 baños, una sala de música y un hermoso patio…las niñas estaban felices de vivir con su papá y lisa no podía más de alegría, estaba con sus hijas y el amor de su vida…..

Greg, cariño puedes venir por favor….lisa estaba en living de la casa tratando de ver donde podrían poner su árbol de navidad….que pasa amor? Pregunta house….no sé dónde poner el árbol de navidad, dice lisa….no entiendo por qué celebramos la navidad si tú eres judía y yo ateo, no es un poco hipócrita de nuestra parte….si lo sé, pero las niñas aman esta fecha y aman tener su árbol…

Durante la tarde Isabel tocaba piano y su padre la observaba, para house no había nada más hermoso que ver y escuchar a su hija tocar piano …cariño tienes que tocar más suave esa tecla dice house…Isabel vuelve a tocar tal cual como le dijo su papá…..así papi, consulta la niña…..si Isabel así está perfecto …..house toma a Isabel en brazos y comienza a tocar juntos piano, estos eran los momentos que el nefrólogo no cambiaría por nada en la vida …..Mientras tanto en la cocina lisa cocinaba galletas con ayuda de Ema….mami y si le ponemos perlitas de chocolate a esas galletitas, pregunta la pequeña….bueno mi amor, le pondremos lo que tú quieras…..siiii! dice la niña y así comienza a ponerle a todas las galletitas chocolate….mami podemos mandarle algunas al doctor Chase?...porque quiere mandarle galletas a chase?...no sé, es lindo….lisa solo le sonríe y responde ahí veremos.

Al llegar la noche House estaba acostado esperando a lisa quien aún no salía del baño….vamos amor ven acostarte luego, decía house…ya voy, responde cuddy….al llegar a la cama lisa se acurruca rápidamente en los brazos de su novio…estaba pensando que deberíamos invitar a wilson a cenar mañana, dice lisa….bueno, si tu quieres responde house…..no sabes lo que me pidió Ema hoy le dice lisa a Greg….house pone cara de preocupación, que pidió pregunta el doctor un poco asustado de que locura nueva se le ocurrió a su bebe….me pidió mandarle galletas a chase…lisa comienza reír y house se pone tenso y hace saberle al tiro a su novia que él no lo encuentra graciosos ….cariños es solo una niña, no te pongas así, dice lisa…..ese canguro de mala muerte me las va a pagar…..ya deja de estar celoso de chase, después Ema ni se va acordar quien es…..eso espero dice house…. Con eso ambos se ponen a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, house despierta antes que su novia y comienza acariciarle las piernas y poco a poco comienza a darle pequeños besos….en eso lisa se despierta con una gran sonrisa…hola mi amor dice la decana….hola cuddles responde house…el nefrólogo de a poco comienza a subir, para besar a su mujer en los labios….tenemos que apurarnos antes que las niñas despierten dice lisa….house comienza besarla cada vez con más intensidad y lisa acomoda la piernas en la cintura de Greg y rápidamente siente la erección de novio lo cual la excita mucho más , después de hacer por una hora el amor, house cae en los brazos de lisa quien lo besa en la cabeza….te amo, dice lisa….yo también responde house y se quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos…

Durante la cena de Navidad, Lisa y house coquetearon como dos adolecentes, mientras wilson trata de responder todas las cosas que le preguntaban las gemelas… tío james, porque si eres judío celebras la navidad, pregunta Isabel….bueno linda por la misma razón que ustedes, dice wilson algo nervioso…entonces es por el árbol y los regalos, consulta Ema….wilson solo pensaba que estas niñas sí que eran hijas de house, eran igual que su padre para ser interrogatorios…tío james y porque no tienes hijos, como mi papi? Consulta Isabel …..Bueno, es algo complicado dice wilson ya muy incomodo con las preguntas de las niñas…..ya niñas no más pregunta jameboys que se pone nerviosito dice house con tono de burla….

Después que wilson se fue, las niñas se fueron a dormir, para poder abrir todos sus regalos en la mañana, lisa ordeno la cocina y Greg tocaba piano….al terminar de limpiar cuddy se puso a mirar por la ventana como caía la nieve y dé repente siente los brazos de serpiente por su cuerpo, era su amado novio quien le besaba la cabeza….tengo un regalo dice lisa…..que es? Pregunta Greg…ella se da vuelta y se afirma en cuello de house de a poco se acerca a su odio y le dice….estoy embarazada mi amor….

Capitulo 20

Un mes después…..

Lisa y Greg, estaba acostados desnudos en su cama, después de una intensa noche de amor, house le acariciaba el vientre a su novia, mientras tanto ella jugaba con sus manos…..creo que ya es tiempo de decirle a las niñas, dice cuddy….bueno si tu quiere, mañana hablamos con ella, pero pensé que querías pasar todo el periodo de primer trimestre…..si eso verdad, pero ya en dos días más vamos a tener el primer ultrasonido y quiero que ellas sean parte de esto, responde cuddy…..bien entonces haremos lo que tu quiera, dice house.

Al otro día, las niñas estaban ordenando sus bolso para ir a la escuela y lisa las llama al living, las gemelas entran y cada una se sienta en un sofá diferente, mientras su padres estaban sentados juntos…..niñas tenemos que decirles algo con su papá, dice lisa…..mami te juro que no fui yo la que uso todo tu perfume, dice Ema un poco asustada…no cariño, no es de eso de lo que queremos hablarles…entonces que, no nos van regañar?, pregunta Isabel…porque piensan que las vamos a regañar consulta house…..bueno porque nunca conversamos así, entonces es por algo diferente, dice Isabel… bueno, niñas lo que les queremos contar, es que dentro de unos meses, va a nacer su nuevo hermano o hermana, dice lisa…Isabel queda con la boca abierta, mientras que Ema hace un pequeño puchero…..nosotras no queríamos más hermanos dice Isabel…..lisa que atónita con la reacción de sus niñas, nunca pensó que lo iban a tomar así…yo no quiero un bebe acá, porque nosotras somos tu bebe mami, dice Ema…ya un poco nervioso house decide interceder….niñas, no porque venga un nuevo bebe a la casa, va a significar que ustedes ya no van a ser nuestras bebes, nosotros las amamos más que a cualquier otra cosa en la vida y no tiene que estar celosas del bebe, porque él va ser parte de la vida de las dos y ustedes van a poder ayudar a cuidarlo y las dos van a ser hermanas mayores ahora, dice house muy emocionado….

Bien, dice Ema entonces si quiero al bebe y se abalanza en los brazos de su mamá y de manera innata le besa el vientre plano….por su lado Isabel aún pensaba en lo de la llegada de un bebe a la casa….bueno que más vamos hacer, como si se pudiera de volver dice Isabel y con eso se va a su cuarto….sus padres sabían que tenían que darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a la idea, ya que la pequeña no era fans de los cambios en ningún sentido…

Al llegar al house va directo a la oficina de Wilson y entra como siempre sin golpear…..felicita al padre del año james, dice el nefrólogo…..creo que ya te felicite por las gemelas, ahora ándate que estoy con mucho trabajo….. Mi querido wilson, si supieras que no hablo por mis dos angelitos con cachos que tengo ya en casa…..wilson se queda pensando y dé repente se queda mirando a house…..no me digas que…..si jmmy mi mujer esta embazada de nuevo, por una extraña razón sus óvulos aman mis espermas y con eso sale de la oficina del oncólogo….

Dos días después fueron los cuatro al ultrasonido de cuddy…estas nervioso? Pregunto lisa a Greg….no, estoy bien responde él…las niñas jugaban con una maquina del consultorio y lisa les pidió que se quedaran tranquilas, en ese momento llego el doctor Fish quien comienza ponerle gel a cuddy y se acomoda para ver la pantalla…..Greg tenia a lisa de la mano, mientras que Ema se subió a riba de un piso y de ahí veía todo claramente, por otro lado Isabel estaba a los pies de su mamá sin mostrar mucho interés….FISH comenzó a mostrar el pequeño cuerpo del bebe….bien lisa ya debes tener 12 semanas de gestación y parece estar todo perfectamente bien….a lisa le corría una lagrima por su mejilla en tanto House estaba más que emocionado , pero no lo iba hacer notar delante de Fish aún tenía reputación de cascarrabias que cuidar…..

Al salir de la consulta Ema, iba muy contenta con haber visto al bebe, solo le preguntaba a su mamá por el cuarto, ropa, el nombre, todo lo que necesitaban para el bebe ….mami podemos pintar su cuarto amarillo, porque ese coloro sirve aunque sea niño o niña …..si cariño podemos pintar el cuarto amarillo, vamos a tener muchas cosas que hacer le dice lisa con una gran sonrisa….más atrás venia Isabel sin ningún interés en la conversación de su madre y hermana…..house noto la distancia y la tomo en brazos….quiere ir con papá a su oficina mi mariposa pregunta Greg a su hija…..si papi, me quiero ir contigo…..Lisa me llevo a Isabel conmigo, tú llévate a mi pequeña bailar de ahí las paso a buscar….lisa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Greg y solo asintió con la cabeza…..

Al entrar en la oficina de su padre, la niña se sentó en sus piernas mientras él revisaba la computadora…..que estás leyendo, pregunto Isabel….leo el diario de vida de mi paciente a manera onile ….pero eso es privado, responde la niña…..si lo sé, pero cuando los paciente son unos idiotas mentirosos hay que hacer esto, es ético en mi trabajo dice house con una bella sonrisa…..de repente siente un beso suave en su mejilla, Isabel estaba besando a su padre por toda la cara…..te amo papá, dijo la niña….yo también te amo mariposa dijo el nefrólogo…..me vas amar aunque llegue el nuevo bebe? Consulta la niña…siempre te voy amar, aunque lleguen 20 bebes más, tu siempre serás mi pequeña mariposa, con eso house abraza a su hija y la besa la cabeza….el bello momento es interrumpido por Chase…perdón solo traigo los resultados, dice chase un poco nervioso…..tranquilízate es Isabel, tu pequeña fans esta con su madre, como si la fuera a traer aquí para que te vea, dice house con tono sarcástico, en eso toma a Isabel de la mano y se van en busca de su madre y hermana.

Capitulo 21

Habían pasado ya 4 meses de que lisa, le había dicho a las niñas que estaba embarazada….en la casa todo iba bien, house la ayudaba con las gemelas y cada día sentían que se querían más, por otro lado en hospital house y cuddy seguía teniendo las mismas discusiones de siempre…..

Como se te ocurre abrirle la cabeza sin pruebas, eres poco ético….bla bla bla, decía house mientras lisa lo regañaba…deja de imitarme y ponme atención por una vez en tu vida house dijo cuddy ya muy enojada….cuddy si sabes que tengo razón y que le voy a salvar la vida, para que seguir discutiendo, respondió el nefrólogo….porque, tienes que respetarme como tu jefa, por eso…ya eso lo grito lisa….deja de hacer un escándalo por una estúpida prueba, me tienes aburrido con tus lloriqueos de niña bonita, dice house…con eso lisa da un pequeño grito de dolor, house se acerca rápidamente a tomarla en sus brazos…..amor, amor, dime donde te duele, dijo house…..el bebe comenzó a patiar, eso es todo….house comienza a tocarle su pequeño vientre a su novia y lisa se acurruca más él, la discusión paso a decimo plano, ahora solo importaban ellos….te amo Greg dijo cuddy…yo también respondió house.

Un mes después

Niñas tienes que portarse bien con su papá mientras yo voy a la consulta de mi doctor, le dijo cuddy a las gemelas….mami y porque no podemos ir contigo, consulta Isabel…cariño es algo lento y muy aburrido solo me tengo que tomar un jugo muy malo y después me van a sacar sangre no es nada más…..bueno mami, no quedamos acá….con eso lisa sale de la oficina de House y parte a su nueva consulta con el ginecólogo…..bien niñas que haremos estar tarde dice house con voz de cerebro….Isabel comienza a reír y le dice….trataremos de conquistar el hospital….con eso house se larga a reír …muy bien hija….en eso llega cameron con un nuevo caso….que lata cameron no ves que hago vida de familia con mis ángeles con cacho ….joven 20 años con alucinaciones comienza cameron …..Pasan todos a la sala de reuniones y las gemelas se sientan al lado de su padre….mientras hablaban de los síntomas Ema estaba pegada viendo como Chase le encontraba en todo la razón cameron y eso le molestaba…..cameron se equivoca en un síntoma y es el momento perfecto para burlarse de ella….que eres tonta dice Ema…con eso todos la quedaron mirando….bueno dijo cameron para excusarse…..todo el mudo se puede equivocar….mi papá no respondió la niña….Alison mira a su jefe para que regañaran a la niña. Pero este ni se inmuto por lo pasado y siguió con el diagnostico …..Antes de que house mandara a todos hacer pruebas Ema volvió hablar… chase cierto que yo soy más linda que cameron, consulta la niña….house lo mira y solo levanta una ceja, tratado de mandarle el mensaje que ni se le ocurra decir lo contrario…..si Ema tu eres más linda que todas….con eso ya cameron sale muy molesta con la niña y con su jefe por no decirle nada…cuando chase iba a buscar a su colega la pequeña Ema le manda un beso por el aire….

5 meses después

No puedo creer que ya tiene dos meses nuestro pequeño bebe dice lisa….con eso house se acerca por atrás de lisa comienza a besarla….si nuestro hombre pequeño esta perfecto….con eso lisa se da vuelta y comienza a besar a su novio…Daniel House cuddy, era un bebe de dos meses, con grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, era ver su papá, para house era su orgullo y cada vez que podía lo hacía notar..las gemelas ya estaban a punto de cumplir 7años ….

Papá, papá llamaban las niñas….que pasa mis princesas, dice house….mira lo que podemos hacer ahora en la piscina dicen las pequeñas….house las sigue y ve como sus ángeles se pueden tirar piqueros desde lo más hondo….en eso aparece lisa con el coche de Daniel y se acerca al lado de su marido….mi amor eres feliz? Consulta lisa….nunca fui más feliz mi reina….con eso se dan un gran beso mientras las niñas se bañaban en la piscina y el pequeño bebe dormía…..eran una familia perfecta y feliz….

Fin ¡

Subi todo junto, porque ando muy corta de tiempo y la historia ya está completa ¡ saludos a todos #yoapoyoalosestudiantes ¡


End file.
